Goten's Trauma From Majin Buu
by Shadowr2d2kirby
Summary: Goten is only seven. It's very hard for him to deal with everything that happened during Majin Buu's reign. Goten's thoughts on his whole experience, including the time inside Majin Buu and what it was like.


A/N: I've always loved Goten. He's just so funny and adorable! But I think even HE would be traumatized by everything that happened. I mean, he's only seven. I honestly don't understand how Gohan isn't traumatized from his life either, but whatever.

These are some of Goten's thoughts on his experiences with Majin Buu.

ONE-SHOT. MAYBE.

Disclaimer: I am not a fishy.

It was crazy. It all happened so fast! Everyone was dying, the world was being destroyed, it was going too fast for my brain to handle! There were a few things that got to me...I still can't get over it! The first was when me and Trunks woke up on the lookout. I didn't really know my Dad, but I did know he's not a serious guy unless something really bad happened. So when I saw him look all sad, I knew something bad happened. But I wasn't expecting this.

"Gohan and Vegeta are dead."

I had never felt so upset in my life. My brother, the one I looked up to as a daddy all my life, was gone? It couldn't be! Gohan was the strongest, bestest big brother ever! There was no WAY a stupid monster could kill him!

But I knew it was true. I couldn't sense him, so it meant...

But apparently taking away my big brother wasn't enough! My dad had to go Super Saiyan Three to fight Majin Buu. I didn't understand why, but for some reason turning Super Saiyan Three made him have to leave! It wasn't fair! I had just lost my big brother, and I had just met my dad, and know he had to go away forever?

And that was only the beginning. Somehow Buu found the lookout, and me and Trunks weren't ready to fuse yet! Piccolo was explaining something about a room with weird time, but I didn't understand. Why do people always have to say things with such big words like 'dismensa' or something?

When everyone wasn't paying attention, my mother went over and slapped Buu! I was so scared. I had a good guess what was coming next, but it was worse than I thought. He turned her into an egg and crushed her! *sniff*. I've never eaten eggs since. Trunks was the only one able to stop me from getting killed by Buu too. It was horrible. I'd never been hurt like this, not even when me and Trunks fused and fought Buu. I had lost my brother, my dad, and my mom! I had no one left. I was gonna make Buu pay for taking away my family!

But Trunks stopped me from avenging them. When we fused, all he wanted to do was make it look amazing even though Piccolo was the only one there! I wish I didn't have to fuse, I could have beaten him fast instead of playing! Fusing helped a bit, though...I didn't have to think so much about my losses when I wasn't myself. But because of Trunks' stupid ideas, Piccolo blew up the door to the time room thingy and trapped us! But Buu got out and when we finally got out too, Buu had turned everyone I had left into chocolate, and eaten them! I couldn't imagine a worse way to die!

Not even when fused could I get away from the pain, since me and Trunks shared it.

But even then, Trunks still wanted to play around!

After a long time, it was thirty minutes and we split. I was glad to be myself, but we didn't stand a chance!

I was soooooo happy when Gohan came. I had someone left now! Someone to help me through my problems, so I didn't need to face them alone!

Gohan beat Buu with some new powers he got. I thought that our nightmare was over! But Buu hid from us, so we went to find Dende.

Buu eventually came back, and he didn't seem different. I thought he just got bored and decided to try again. But then he started calling me names! I couldn't take it - he killed everyone, and then he was using words to hurt me too? I didn't care if I had to deal with Trunks and his games when we were fused, I wanted to hurt him! But when we fused, some pink thing of his tried to cover us up like a blanket! I didn't know what it was, but I knew it was from Buu, so it was bad.

But it finally got me. It was gross! And it pulled me through this weird tunnel thingy and then I felt like I was asleep. It was weird, but it seemed like I could see what Buu saw! But I couldn't move, or do anything but watch. It was horrible! I saw Buu using me and Trunk's powers to hurt my brother. It felt so horrible to know I was causing my brother so much pain!

And then my daddy came. I don't know how, but he was alive! I wished so badly I could go and hug him and tell him how happy I was to see him, but I couldn't...

And then Buu started beating up my daddy, even as a Super Saiyan Three!

Something weird happened though. The fusion time was up and it was different when me and Trunks split. I felt like I woke up. Me and Trunks were both in some weird cave-place. I freaked out when I saw Piccolo in an egg thingy, and Trunks said we were probably in one too. That almost made me throw up. We were looking around, when suddenly I saw a pink blob like the one we got pulled in by go flying by, and turn into an egg thingy, with my brother in it!

"GOHAN!" I yelled, running over to him, when I tripped. The ground came up and swallowed me! It was so weird. But then I found myself in the same kind of sleep as before, but know I wasn't with Trunks. This time I knew where I was, and it was horrible. I tried so hard to move, but I COULDN'T!

I watched Buu hurt my dad and Mr. Vegeta, feeling terrible that I was causing this. Something weird happened, though. My dad and Trunks' dad fused without using the dance! It was awesome! They were waaaaaaay too strong for Majin Buu to even hit them! I was scared that I would die when they killed Buu of course, but I didn't care. I wanted Buu dead, and I didn't want to live knowing I'm a part of that monster!

It was bad when Buu was blown to pieces, though...I could feel so much pain when that happened, it felt like I was dying and being brought back to life. I wished they could just get it over with, but they didn't. And then they got absorbed by the pink blob too! I thought it was all over, but later, I felt everything go black. The next thing I knew, I was in a weird place with clouds and blue people! Trunks, Piccolo, and Gohan were there too. I thought maybe that Buu was defeated and we died. Later I found out that our dads had saved us from Buu, but we died when he blew up the earth. After about half an hour, we were suddenly all back on earth, at the place I saw Buu fight our dads when they were fused. We gave our energy to my daddy's spirit bomb, and Buu was finally defeated. I was really happy that Buu was gone and everyone was back alive, and I was super-duper happy that my daddy was back for good, but I just couldn't get over how horrible that whole experience felt, especially the feeling of being inside Buu, and the feeling of death...every time I think of it, I shudder.

I don't know how I can get over it. Maybe I should talk to someone. I'm just not comfortable doing it...

I'm just glad it's over so I can eat all the ice cream and cake I want!

A/N: I hope this turned out good. And if you want me to make this a full-fledged story, tell me and I'll probably do it!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
